Una Vi Más Demoníaca Vi x Caitlyn Oneshot
by ImNightMurder
Summary: Un fallo de cálculos, el tirador misterioso acaba de arrancarle a la Sheriff de Piltover su bien más preciado... su Oficial y compañera sentimental, Vi.


Vi POV

-¡Cuidado! ¡Cupcake!- No lo pensé dos veces inmediatamente me interpuse en la trayectoria de la bala que atentaba contra la vida de mi querida Cupcake.

No había problema la bala rebotaría o como mínimo sería desviada por mi escudo, o al menos se suponía que sería así. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi vientre, seguido de un intenso escalofrío que subió desde mi espalda baja hasta terminar en mi cien donde se posó para causarme un enorme dolor de cabeza.

-Vi que... ¡Vi!-

Escuche a Caitlyn gritar mi nombre, acto seguido me empujó con fuerza quedando las dos detrás de la patrulla.

Inmediatamente tomo su comunicador y empezó a gritar a través de este.

-¡Cubran la zona inmediatamente! Y necesito una ambulancia-

-Sheriff, ¿está usted bien? Hemos escuchando un disparo y...- se pudo escuchar la voz preocupada y desorientada del otro lado del comunicador

-¡AHORA!- le corto Caitlyn y volvió su vista a mi sus hermosos ojos violetas estaban vidriosos, aunque debo decir que se ven hermosos así no me gusta, se lo que significa... ¡Joder Caitlyn no me mires de esa manera! Cupcake, sabes que no soporto verte llorar.

-¡Vi! ¡Vi! Tienes que resistir Vi, ¡Por favor! Ok Por favor...-

-Está bien Cupcake, estoy bien sólo es un raspón y...- quería consolarla, quería que supiera que todo estaba bien pero en ese momento deje de hablar, sentí unas ganas enormes de vomitar y una gran bocanada de sangre escapó de mi boca. Caitlyn no dijo nada, pero se lanzó a mí e inmediatamente se dispuso a quitar la placa y el corsé de metal que cubría mi abdomen.

-H-Hey Cupcake... ¿No, no crees que Este no es... Lugar para estas cosas?- Intenté bromear para aliviar un poco la tensión que demostraba Cait.

-¡CALLATE!- Me dio un enorme grito junto con una mirada que parecía enojada... Al parecer mi broma no le causó gracia.

Intento ayudar a Cait a quitarme mi armadura pero no puedo hacer mucho, ah mierda, empieza a costarme respirar, cada vez que inhalo es como si en lugar de aire estuviera respirando una especie de líquido pesado y extremadamente caliente es jodidamente doloroso.

Por fin logramos retirar mi armadura pero cuando mi dorso queda expuesto las lágrimas de Cait empiezan a escapar de sus ojos. Curiosa por saber el porqué de su reacción baje mi vista a mí misma... Quisiera no haberlo hecho, desde mi costado se podía ver un enorme agujero, la sangre no paraba de brotar desde allí, no fue una entrada limpia, el impacto debió romper un par de costillas y dejo mi piel de esa zona bastante magullada, del otro lado no sé veía un orificio de salida al parecer la bala había quedado incrustada. Miro el corsé y veo el enorme agujero que este tiene y mi asombro crece aún más, No sólo mi escudo, también mi armadura ¿y todavía tenía fuerza suficiente como para romperme unas costillas? ¿Pero qué clase de arma es esa? Sólo el rifle de Cait podría hacer algo como esto y tendría que ser disparado a quemarropa, sin mencionar que la entrada de la bala sería limpia. Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Caitlyn... Pero me contuve cuando vi su rostro. Sollozaba mientras se sujetaba el cabello y ocultaba su rostro.

-Snif* Snif*- Caitlyn no para de sollozar y de derramar lágrimas pero tampoco duro mucho en ese estado inmóvil, rápidamente rompió una parte de su blusa de oficial y empezó a ejercer presión con ella sobre mi herida.

-Ahgg- No pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho, Vi- Su tono era débil y sus palabras se quebraban.

Soy un asco de persona por hacer que mi Cupcake pase por esto.

-No..- Intenté calmarla -No duele tanto-

La verdad si, si duele, duele como nada, de hecho, me estaría arrastrando de dolor... Pero me duele más ver la expresión de MI Cupcake. Tener las costillas rotas y el abdomen destrozado no se acercan al dolor que me causa ver llorar a mi chica.

-¡Soy una idiota!- Ya Cait no intentaba contenerse y sus sollozos se convirtieron en un sonoro llanto.

-Soy una idiota Vi...- Volvió a decir -Sabía que era una trampa... Aun así, aun así, yo... Yo creí que sería como las demas misiones, creí que atraparíamos a ese psicópata y volveríamos a salvo a pasar el resto del día en casa como siempre...-

Sus palabras se trababan y arrastraba la voz mientras hablaba, la verdad no logré escuchar todo su discurso al parecer mis sentidos empezaban a fallar. Mi audición se veía interrumpida por un insistente pitido en mis oídos, mi vista empezaba a nublarse y no alcanzaba a ver más allá del rostro de Caitlyn... Aunque quizá esto era porque realmente no quería ver nada más. Pero sabía que se estaba culpando, ella es así, siempre ha sido así.

-Pero, yo... Por mi culpa tu... Yo, ¡Yo te hice esto! ¡Ese disparo era para mí!¡No debiste haberte metido!- Al menos sus últimas palabras si alcance a escucharlas por lo menos la mayor parte.

Intenté sacarme los guanteletes, pero no consigo apretar el seguro dentro de estos, ni siquiera siento que los lleve puestos en este momento. Así que con el mayor cuidado que pude Levante su rostro con el dedo índice de mi guantelete. Me acerqué a ella y junte mis labios con los suyos, fue una sensación indescriptible. Aunque cada beso de Caitlyn se sentía maravillosamente bien, está vez fue bastante particular, todo mi cuerpo se sentía frío y empezaba a temblar pero mis labios estaban en el paraíso.

En ese momento lo recordé: "Aghh mierda, mis labios deben estar llenos de sangre" Bueno, a Cait no parece disgustarle. Me separé de ella dejando nuevamente un pequeño beso en sus labios y la miré fijamente a sus ojos. Ya no alcanzo a distinguir su rostro completamente.

-Cai... Caitlyn... Yo- Intenté decir pero Cait puso sus dedos en mis labios indicándome que me callara.

-Shh...- Dijo ella, dejo de presionar mi herida y se sentó al lado de donde tenía apoyada mi cabeza, me tomo con cuidado y me hizo recostar en sus piernas.

-No hables... Por favor Vi... ambulancia ya está.. fuerte Vi... de esta- Intentaba parecer fuerte y darme ánimos ah... Como me habría gustado escuchar esas palabras sin tener que descifrar entre frases por las partes que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Pero lo sé, Incluso una tarada como yo lo sabe, soy consciente que estoy en mis últimas, ella es mucho más lista, por lo que debió darse cuenta también. Pero es por eso... Es por eso que debo decírselo, con cuidado quite la mano que me cubría la boca y continué.

-Cait... No, No es... Tú culpa... Yo, lo habría hecho... Si hubiese sabido que... Ese disparo era así de letal yo...- Joder sería más fácil de decir si no sintiera que me ahogo -Yo... Te habría cubierto de nuevo, una y mil veces- Quizá fue sólo mi imaginación pero me pareció que sus ojos se ensancharon cuando dije esto y más lagrimas empezaron a caer, la mayoría encontraban destino en mi mejilla, recorrían mi tatuaje y luego caían al piso.

¿Es enserio? ¿Sólo hice que llorara más? Ya la cagaste Vi, ¡vamos!, !vamos! Piensa algo inteligente no puede quedar de esa manera, ¡no puedes despedirte así!

-Cupcake... No... Me arrepiento... Ni de esto, ni de nada... Si toda mi infancia de mierda fue cof cof para... Para conocerte a ti... Viviría todo de nuevo sin dudarlo dos veces. Eres lo mejor que me pasó cup-Cupcake... Y...-

¡Joder noo! ¡No falles ahora! ¡Un poco más! Sólo un poco más... ¡Aguanta Vi!

\- Y Eres... Lo mejor que tengo-

Mire hacia arriba ya no estoy segura si la estoy mirando a su rostro, un último aliento ¡estas palabras tienen que ser dichas sin importar que! -Caitlyn..- Dije mirándola fijamente y dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que pude en ese momento. -Te amo-

-¡Vi! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Vi por favor! ¡Por favor, No me dejes!-

Caitlyn seguía gritando mientras me abrazaba con fuerza -¡No es justo! ¡Yo también te amo Vi, lo sabes! No me dejes porfavor..-

Caitlyn me abraza cubriendo la mayor parte de mi cuerpo con el suyo, como queriendo protegerme mientras su desconsuelo es más que evidente.

Arggh me parte el alma verla así yo... Simplemente no ¡puedo seguir viendo esto!

Espera... Para empezar, ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto? Quiero decir, yo morí ¿no? Esa que está en el suelo soy yo... Pero entonces... ¿Por que estoy parada detrás de cupcake?

-¿Sorprendida?-

Una repentina voz me tomo por sorpresa y giré hacia todos lados buscando a quien había hablado.

-¿Quien coño eres?

Sin duda había escuchado una voz, una voz femenina pero no lograba ver nada.

-Hola, Vi-

-Hola, ¿no crees que es maleducado saludar cuando estás escondida?-

-Tal vez, pero primero debo saber algo ¿te Importa la Sheriff?-

-¿¡Hah!? No sólo te escondes, sino que no sé cómo coño sabes mi nombre y ¿ahora husmeas mi vida personal?-

-Jajaja si, supongo que también podrías verlo de ese modo...

Joder, ¿me está evadiendo? No sé quién sea, pero está empezando a cabrearme...

-Si- le corte -Si me importa, así que si intentas ponerle un dedo encima yo.

-Hey, calma fiera... En ese caso sólo estoy aquí para ayudar, además, no creo que puedas hacer mucho en este momento. Por ahora acompáñame, ya están cerca.

¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué me iba a ayudar? Más importante ¿cómo piensa ayudarme? Ya estoy muerta ¿Quiénes están cerca? No entiendo nada...

-Los cazadores eternos, sé que tienes un montón de preguntas pero primero ven conmigo responderé todo cuanto pueda- Por un momento lo dude... Mire a Caitlyn no quería irme de allí. Además, sus palabras no sonaban muy convincentes.

-Y si vienes existe la posibilidad que vuelvas con ella-

...Ok, eso sí sonó convincente.

-¿Donde tengo que ir?

-Cierra los ojos... Y no pienses en nada.-

Esta bien, no importa incluso si tengo que ir al infierno mismo si puedo volver a Cupcake lo haré. Cerré mis ojos como se me había dicho y pronto sentí que todo había cambiado, mi cuerpo ardía, estaba empezando a sudar, por alguna razón sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mi estómago se revolvía definitivamente no es una sensación muy agradable que digamos. En este momento preferiría diez mil veces estar recostada en las suaves piernas de mi Cupcake justo como hace un momento.

-Si tienes la suficiente fuerza de voluntad podrás hacerlo-

Escuché de nuevo esa voz burlona, mire a la dirección de la que supuse provenía la voz entonces por primera vez la vi, era una mujer joven quizá entre los 25 o 30 años, tenía una figura bastante atractiva así que me tomé mi tiempo observándola de abajo a arriba.

Tenía puestos unos tacones altos, un par de sexys y largas piernas largas bien moldeadas, una cintura ancha y aunque no se podía ver desde mi posición estaba segura que su retaguardia debía estar igualmente bien dotada, su corto vestido rojo le quedaba tan ajustado que me dejaba tener una buena vista de sus curvas y su prominente pecho escotado, sus brazos estaban cubiertos en un par de guantes que llegaban desde la punta de sus dedos a sus codos. Su rostro parecía haber sido hecho a mano, unos labios de apariencia tierna aunque bastante provocativos cuyo color rojo intenso no sólo hacia juego con su vestido sino con el par de ojos que brillaban inmensamente del mismo color y con su cabello que ondeaba y se movía como mareas de fuego.

No lo puedo negar, si la tentación tuviera forma física sé que como mínimo sería muy similar a ella, era tan jodidamente sexy que por poco se me olvida percatarme del par de enormes alas negras como de murciélago que brotaban desde su espalda y casi llegaban al piso y del par de retorcidos cuernos que llevaba en su frente. Pero debo decir que incluso con esto no opaca en nada su belleza e incluso le da cierto aire... ¿Sensual?. ¡Mierda Vi! ¿¡En qué diablos estás pensando!?.

-¿Podrías parar de husmear mi cabeza? Estoy empezando a sentirme acosada.- Dije intentando forzar una sonrisa para evitar seguir pensando en ello.

-Esas deberían ser mis palabras, Vi- Dijo aun sonriendo -Si me sigues mirando de esa forma y teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos harás que me avergüence-

Joder, me había pillado.

-Ja, Ja- Dije irónicamente -Entonces, ¿vas a responder mis preguntas?- Ese es el tema que me interesa realmente.

-Por supuesto- asintió con su cabeza -Dije que eso haría y eso haré, vayamos desde el principio... Si, estas muerta definitivamente ese disparo fue fatal para ti-

Vaya, entonces si estoy muerta... Bueno, eso ya lo sabía pero que te lo digan de esa forma tan calmada no deja de impresionar, sin embargo si eso es cierto eso me lleva a otra pregunta obvia.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Creo que no es necesario responder esa pregunta, quizá si dejas de devorarme con la mirada y dedicas tiempo a ver a tu alrededor lo descubras por ti misma- Guiño un ojo mientras hablaba.

Pero no sé de qué habla, Yo no estoy... Bueno, si lo admito pero es que joder ¿cómo quiere que no la mire cuando está tan endemoniadamente buena? Sigo pensando que Caitlyn me atrae más, de eso no hay duda, pero no por eso dejo de darle gusto a mis ojos de vez en cuando, aunque eso en el pasado me haya valido varios jalones de oreja y miradas asesinas de mi pareja pero ¡No es mi culpa Cupcake! Mis ojos se mueven solos ¡Lo juro! Finalmente fijé mi vista a mi alrededor y mis ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa. Fuego, es lo único que se me vino a la mente en ese momento, se podía apreciar por todas partes como lo único que existía era un terreno de rocas que se encontraban rojizas de la temperatura a la que se encontraban expuestas, de estas emanaban cantidades considerables de vapor. Pequeñas hileras de líquidos carmesí y naranja brotaban de las paredes y el piso, y las llamas no se dejaban de hacer presentes. No sólo rojizas, también purpuras, azules, verdes y de otros extravagantes colores. Pese a todas las cantidades de fuego las llamas no lograban iluminar el lugar por completo haciendo un poco oscuro el ambiente y las cadenas que colgaban de lo que parecía el techo y algunas paredes terminaban de adornar el sitio de una manera un poco lúgubre.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, o bueno... Al menos gran parte, era obvio donde me encontraba, no pude evitar poner una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Wow... Cuando dije que incluso iría al infierno no pensé que fuera tan literal- Espera, si estoy en el infierno entonces...-¿Eso te hace un demonio?-

-Vaya, ¿lo dedujiste sola o alguien te lo contó?- Dijo con su típico tono burlándose de mí, estaba empezando a cansarme de esto, pero aún no respondía todas mis preguntas, así que decidí omitirlo.

-Y bien ¿a qué se debe el gran "Honor" a estar teniendo esta charla "súper entretenida" con la señorita demonio sexy?- La verdad aún ni siquiera me lo tragaba, esperaba que en algún momento Cupcake me despertara tirando mis mejillas para que fuera a trabajar como todas las mañanas.

-Oh vaya, gracias- Dijo haciendo un gesto de avergonzada.

-Escúpelo- Dije empezando a hartarme que me evadiera -O te hago escupirlo junto con tus dientes- Apreté un poco mi puño para parecer más amenazadora.

-Vamos querida, no hace falta ser tan impulsiva, a menos que dirijas tus impulsos con otras intenciones- Guiño un ojo y me dedico una mirada traviesa.

En cierta forma me hizo recordar a mí misma... Adoraba hacer lo mismo con Cait.

-Bien, Bien tu ganas de igual forma planeaba decírtelo- Dijo levantando sus hombros como ignorando mi mirada asesina -Entonces iré directo al punto- Su mirada se tornó más seria.

¡Por fin! Qué difícil es tratar con alguien que toma todo como una broma por Dios. Caitlyn ahora te entiendo.

-¿Que tanto te importa la Sheriff?- Volvió a preguntar

-No tengo nada más importante- Ya basta de rodeos, de igual manera puede husmear en mi cabeza así que no tiene sentido ocultarlo y no planeo avergonzarme de mis sentimientos hacia mi Cupcake.

-Ya veo, entonces déjame preguntar una cosa más ¿Que estarías dispuesta a dar por ella?-

-¿Es necesario preguntar?- Dije levantando una ceja intentando hacerle ver lo obvia que era la respuesta, pero su silencio me obligó a continuar

-Lo que sea, Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por Caitlyn. Siempre y cuando ella este bien no me importa recibir todas las palizas necesarias, pasar por las peores cosas, tener que hacer ese jodido papeleo, madrugar todas las mañanas de la vida y trasnocharme 5 de las 7 noches de la semana o trabajar con idiotas que sólo quieren verme tras las rejas. Siempre que pueda ver su sonrisa en su rostro, eso es suficiente para mí. Incluso... Morir o pudrirme en el infierno no me importa si ella está bien- Gire mi vista a un lado, nunca fui buena con las palabras, y ese discurso cursi me había avergonzado un poco.

-Bonito discurso- Dijo a lo que chasquee la lengua, ni siquiera con la misma Cait había sido tan sincera y está idiota se está burlando de mí.

-Pero dime ¿de qué vale que tú estés aquí si ella está allá, sola e indefensa? ¿Y que si ella no soporta la soledad y termina enamorándose de otra persona? ¿Qué te parece si ella termina siendo dañada o si termina en brazos de alguien más... o en la cama de Jayce?-

La verdad... No me hace ni puta gracia pensar en ello, dejar a Caitlyn no me agrada en absoluto. Aunque me coman los celos creo que sería bueno que me olvidara y se enamorase de alguien más... No quiero verla llorar de nuevo y si yo no estoy allí alguien tiene que limpiar sus lágrimas.

Sé que debe tener alguien que la apoye si no estoy yo y que tiene todo el derecho de enamorarse de nuevo de quien quiera... ¡Pero por favor Caitlyn con el cabeza de martillo no! Bueno lo que sea... El idiota puede cuidarla bien, pero sólo imaginarlo con sus sucias manos recorriendo los lugares que me fascinaba recorrer con las mías y que hacían que Cait se estremeciera es... ¡Arggh! ¡No puedo! No quiero imaginarlo ni al cabeza hueca galán de quinta de Jayce ni a nadie más ¡Solo yo puedo deleitarme con ese Cupcake!. Joder todo esto me está haciendo pensar cosas que no vienen al caso en este momento.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- pregunté un poco irritada. -No me digas que mi castigo en el infierno es tener que escucharte jugar con mis celos por el resto de la eternidad. Creo haber cometido suficientes crímenes para merecer algo menos patético-

-Jajaja, no Vi tu castigo era algo distinto, pero eso no viene al caso, Tampoco planeo jugar con tus celos... O al menos no mucho- Encogió sus hombros- pero necesitaba una base para mi propuesta-

Me miro a los ojos durante un tiempo y me dijo -¿Y si te dijera que puedes volver con la Sheriff?-

-Soy todo oídos- Ni siquiera titubee, incluso yo misma me sorprendí con la rapidez de mi respuesta.

-Bien, yo puedo concederte eso pero... A cambio quiero un par de cosas.

-Y aquí vamos...- Supuse que negociar con un demonio era estúpido, he leído suficientes historietas y visto suficientes películas para saber qué no es una decisión inteligente, pero... Volver con Cait es simplemente tentador ¿es esto lo que le llaman el susurro del diablo? No lo sé, pero sí de igual manera me espera una eternidad en el infierno... Meh, qué más da. Nunca he sido de pensar mucho las cosas y eso no va a cambiar aunque esté muerta y sea un espíritu, muerto, zombi o lo que sea que sea en este momento. Con mi cabeza le indique que continuará.

-Bueno, necesito alguien que atienda algunos asuntos por mí, y también tengo cuestiones pendientes con quien te envío aquí.-

-Entonces... Básicamente ¿volveré con Caitlyn y le patearé el trasero a quien me mató? Wow, es una situación ganar/ganar para mi.- Dije ensanchando mi sonrisa, -dime que debo hacer.-

-Hey, Hey con calma preciosa. Supongo que estás en lo cierto, te devolveré con tu Julieta y podrás arreglar asuntos con el- Su voz cambio de juguetona a un tono más crudo y agudizó su vista clavándola profundamente en mis ojos -La cuestión es... Si lo soportaras-

Ok, esto no pinta bien... Ya sabía que no todo iba a ser fácil pero no me voy a echar para atrás ahora.

-Te lo advierto, hay cosas peores que la muerte física. Ahora no eres un mortal, por lo que si eres incapaz de doblegarlo, el tormento, el dolor y la desesperación te seguirán eternamente y no existe manera de liberarse, imagina un sufrimiento mortal pero sin morir nunca. ¿Aun así estás dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por una simple chica?-

Bien si su intención es asustarme... No lo logrará. Así que simplemente Asentí y le dije -Hagamos esto-

Inmediatamente mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar-

En un instante desapareció de mi vista y antes de percatarme estaba frente a mi mirándome cara a cara, se acerca aún más y junta mis labios con los suyos, fue un beso caliente, y no, no miento, literalmente fue como besar una tetera hirviendo.

Inmediatamente al sentir como mis labios se quemaban Intenté separarme, pero fue inútil mi cuerpo no me respondía, sin embargo momentáneamente sus labios que parecían metal al rojo vivo dejaron de doler y la sensación de quemarse desapareció completamente como si no hubiese existido desde un principio y entonces separó sus labios de los míos.

-Contrato completado-

Me quede Sorprendida...

-¿Eso fue todo?-

-Si, En cierta forma eso ha sido la parte importante, el contrato ya está firmado- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Vaya forma de firmar- bromeé -¿Es así todo el tiempo? Ojalá Cupcake me hiciera firmar de esta forma cada documento que le debo entregar-

-No, tradicionalmente no es así.. Pero quería besarte- me saco le lengua de forma juguetona.

Joder ¿me engaño?, aunque... La verdad no creo que me enojé mucho.

-Ahora viene la parte divertida, ten, necesitarás estos- Me dijo señalando una piedra, no parecía nada especial sólo una enorme piedra de colores que iban desde el rojo y el naranja y que despedía vapor por el calor supongo. Pero fuera de eso.. Nada especial.

Me quedé mirando la piedra intentando comprender a que se refería cuando algo pasó. La piedra empezó a agrietarse y a partirse hasta que de un estruendo está se partió completamente justo en medio, cayendo la parte superior y sobre la mitad inferior un par de piedras moldeadas se encontraban incrusta parecían una especie de manazas o guanteletes de piedra pero... Tenían un aspecto único, eran una especie de combinación de las garras de un monstruo junto con un rostro de demonio de ojos brillantes en la parte superior.

Mire a mi acompañante para asegurarme y ante su asentimiento me acerqué a ellos, introduje mi brazo derecho en el guantelete correspondiente y este inmediatamente se cerró y se acoplo a mi antebrazo, mientras introducía mi brazo izquierdo la dama demonio hablo.

-Recuerda, no dejes que te domine-.

Termine de introducir mi brazo izquierdo, nuevamente el guantelete se acoplo a mi antebrazo y entonces unas enormes nauseas se apoderaron de mí, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Cada parte de mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina y dolía un infierno por más irónico que parezca, era como si miles de agujas se clavaran en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo espasmos por el dolor y mi vista se nublaba. De pronto todo se puso negro. Entonces una voz resonó en mi cabeza

"¿Por qué vi? ¿Porque nos dejaste?" la voz de una niña.

"¡Se suponía que éramos un equipo! ¡Se suponía que éramos una familia! ¿Por qué?" recuerdo esa voz...

Era la misma voz de aquella niña, ambas formábamos parte de aquella pandilla en Zaun, aunque no éramos precisamente pandilleros simplemente niños huérfanos que nos juntamos para sobrevivir.

-No, yo no los Abandone yo...-

"¡Mentira! ¡Nos abandonaste! Dijiste que nos cuidarías pero sólo nos mentiste! Hice un esfuerzo enorme para responderle no, no era así yo no...

-¡Yo no los abandone! Fue un accidente.-

"Asesina..." Murmuró y esas palabras dolieron más que todo lo que estaba sufriendo hasta ahora.

"Asesina... Fue tu culpa, tu nos mataste a todos"

¡No! Eso no era así yo no... -N-no... Yo...- pero no pude seguir hablando más voces irrumpieron mi cabeza.

"Asesina" "Asesina" "Traidora" ya no era sólo la suya, las voces de todos los demás chicos resonaban en mi cabeza y entonces súbitamente se detuvieron.

La oscuridad se empezó a atenuar y imágenes empezaron a aparecer. ¡BANG! Algo salió volando frente a mí y se estrelló de lleno en la pared entonces un enorme tipo pasó caminando tan tranquilo como si estuviera dando un paseo en el parque, se detuvo frente al pequeño cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y lo levantó tomándolo de sus cabellos.

"A ver si aprendes a no volver a intentar robar de MI comida pequeña rata Rosa" dijo y nuevamente estrelló a la niña en el suelo, seguido de una fuerte pagada que la envió al otro lado de la habitación.

La escena me pareció familiar, y entonces la reconocí. Esa pequeña que está siendo golpeada... Soy yo, recuerdo haber deseado que me matasen de una vez en ese entonces no estoy segura de cuantos huesos me quebré pero es algo que definitivamente no quería recordar. ¡Bang! Otro golpe en el estómago.

"Estos niños de hoy en día... Necesitan ser educados" dijo mientras tomaba una fina vara de metal de uno de las mesas del depósito mientras la pequeña sólo sollozaba de dolor y miedo.

Sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

"Detente..." Dijo la pequeña, "Sólo tenía hambre, no lo volveré a hacer por favor..."

-¡Detente!- esta vez fui yo quien grito, corrí hacia el sujeto e intente darle un puñetazo pero mi puño pasó de largo, era como si estuviese viendo un espejismo.

Levantó la vara y propinó un golpe a la niña quien tembló por el impacto, seguido de otro golpe la pequeña sólo intentaba cubrirse la cabeza con ambos brazos los cuales salían lastimados en el proceso. Otro golpe y otro más.

-Deténganse por favor...- Supliqué mientras lagrimas empezaban a escapar de mis ojos

-¡No quiero seguir viendo esto!- No podía soportarlo era como abrir una vieja herida que creí había sanado por completo.

Pero, aunque gritaba nada sucedía la escena seguía frente a mi aunque volteara, aunque cerrará mis ojos y tapara mis oídos seguía viendo y escuchando todo cruelmente.

Por fin el tipo se había cansado de golpear lo que ahora era sólo una mezcla de harapos y sangre y tomándola del cuello la arrastro y la tiro a la calle como si fuera basura.

La pequeña permanecía inerte, sólo un pequeño movimiento de su pecho indicaba que aún respiraba.

-¿Hermosa escena no crees?- Escuché una voz a mi lado, no era la voz de la demonio de hace un rato, no se distinguía sexo, edad nisiquiera si era humana, pero entendía claramente lo que decía y sentía su tono burlesco.

Inmediatamente sentí su presencia, era pesada y nada agradable pero no conseguía ver a nadie yo solo me abrace a mí misma y me senté en el suelo.

Recordar esto era doloroso, tanto que durante este momento la tortura que sentía en mi cuerpo había pasado a segundo plano.

Las personas transitaban libremente por las calles, de vez en cuando miraban a la moribunda menor en una esquina y proseguían su camino.

La pequeña se las arregló para arrastrarse hasta detrás de un basurero donde se recostó a la pared y soltó su llanto sin restricción.

-Debo admitir, que para lo muerta que te veías aún eras muy escandalosa- se burló de nuevo la voz.

En cierto modo era cierto, los llantos, maldiciones y quejas de la niña se hacían escuchar por todos lados sin embargo nadie se acercó, nadie la ayudó... No tenía a nadie, pero estaba acostumbrada a esto, nunca esperé tener a nadie. Desde un principio Zaun es un lugar que puede verte sangrar y no hacer nada.

La escena cambio, una y otra vez. Una tras otra más imágenes aparecieron frente a mí, las peores palizas que sufrí en mi infancia, los largos días que moría de hambre, las eternas noches congeladas del sumidero.

-Pero luego la pequeña Vi se cansó de ser golpeada ¿no es así? Estaba harta de ser la debilucha y decidió que sería ella la que golpearía a la gente ¿no es así?-

Tenía razón...

Estaba cansada que se aprovecharán de mí, estaba cansada de estar asustada de correr, de suplicar piedad. Así que decidí levantar mis puños y oponerme, nunca más seria yo quien fuese humillada, nunca más seria yo quien fuese apaleada, cada golpe que recibiera lo devolvería el triple de fuerte.

-¿Pero dime Vi, sirvió de algo?-

Nuevamente imágenes de mi pasado empezaron a inundar mi mente, cuantos compañeros fui incapaz de proteger, cuantas personas no pude salvar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando distraerme de las visiones asquerosas.

-¿Que sucede Vi? ¿Haber recordado todo esto hizo que el pequeño mundo de fortaleza ilusoria que te habías creado estos últimos años se derrumbara?- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

No quería más esto, tenía razón, toda mi vida ha sido una mierda. Creí ser fuerte, pero todo ha sido una mentira, no soy fuerte, sólo me hago esa idea para que no vuelvan a atormentarme mis fantasmas del pasado.

-Estas cansada ¿cierto? Que te parece descansar ya de esto... Y simplemente desaparecer-

Todo volvió a volverse oscuro, ya no habían más imágenes ni estaba esa maldita presencia, al final...

-De nuevo, estoy sola. Simplemente debería desearía...-

No pude terminar mi frase, una nueva voz invadió mi mente.

"En nombre de la ley de Piltover te encuentras bajo arresto por actos violentos y delictivos, al fin te tengo Vi"

-Eh? Esa voz...-

"Te he estado observando... Eres mejor que esto. Déjame ayudarte, pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes, más específicamente, Vi trabaja para mi"

Su voz, definitivamente era ella... ¿Como pude olvidarlo?

"¿Así que al final si decidiste tomar la decisión correcta? Lo siento Ni siquiera me he presentado adecuadamente aunque supongo que ya me conoces, mi nombre es Caitlyn soy la Sheriff de Piltover. Y también perdóname te mentí un poco, no quiero que trabajes para mí. Quiero que trabajes conmigo, a partir de ahora serás mi compañera Vi"

Jeh, aún recuerdo esto... Mi cara de sorpresa sólo pudo superarla la cara de Jayce cuando escuchó esto.

"¡Por Dios Vi, Tomate esto enserio! Ya te dije que no me llamaras así... Porlomenos no en publico" Aún recuerdo la primera vez que se sonrojo por mi nuevo apodo para ella.

"¡Vi! ¡Los tenemos! ¡Muy buen trabajo!" Ah... Esa fue la vez que corrió hacia mi y me abrazo dejando atónitos a todo el cuerpo policial.

Más y más frases que alguna vez me dijo Cupcake aparecían en mi mente como poemas que eran recitados por su hermosa voz.

"Eres una persona maravillosa Vi..." No Cupcake, Tu eres una persona maravillosa...

"Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido" Es lo que yo debería decir...

"Quiero estar siempre junto a ti" Y yo quiero quedarme siempre a tu lado Cait...

"Te amo" Yo te amo muchísimo más... De nuevo todo empezó a aclarar y se me mostró una nueva escena Caitlyn llorando encima de mi cuerpo que yacía recostado aún en sus piernas.

"¡Vi! ¡Vi! ¡No me dejes! Por favor... Por favor Vi... Te amo, Te amo, Mi Vi, no me hagas esto"

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿Me estoy preocupando de nuevo por mi pasado? ¡Y qué más da! Mi vida fue una completa mierda ¡Lo sé! Mientras estuve en Zaun mis momentos de felicidad los puedo contar con los dedos de una mano, Media mafia de Piltover me quiere bajo tierra por haber encerrado o apaleado a sus cómplices mientras aún no era vigilante.

Mis compañeros vigilantes me quieren tras las rejas por haber sido delincuente, los ricachones de las familias adineradas me odian porque "ensucio" la imagen de Piltover pero ¿Y Qué? Caitlyn me está esperando, es la única razón que tengo y es la única razón que necesito para volver con ella, si volviera a nacer mil veces las mil veces viviría de nuevo mi vida de mierda solo para volver a encontrarla.

Y si el maniaco que me disparó a mí se atreve a apuntar su arma de nuevo a mi Cait haré que se la trague y que ese desgraciado desee nunca haber nacido.

Mi visión se recuperó estaba mirando al suelo así que me levanté y mire a mi alrededor oh genial... No sólo acaba de suceder algo súper raro sino que sigo en el infierno.

-Bien hecho Vi, lo lograste... Aunque por poco y tu apariencia sufrió las consecuencias de eso. Aunque para serte sincera, no se te ve nada mal.-

¿Mi apariencia? Inmediatamente me giré para ver mi reflejo en el cristal próximo más cercano en el que me pudiera reflejar.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Mi apariencia había cambiado drásticamente, mi piel se había tornado color rosa, mis ojos parecían los de un gato, mis pupilas eran finas, mis iris eran amarillos... No, era un color más fuerte, eran doradas y brillaban intensamente como el oro y mi cabello había blanqueado por completo aún llevaba los guanteletes de piedra y como si fuera poco un par de cuernos sobresalían de mi frente, un par de alas se extendían detrás de mí y hasta una cola se meneaba en mi espalda baja.

-¡Oh rayos! ¿Que pensara Caitlyn cuando me vea?-

-Jajaja, ¿de verdad? ¿Lo que te preocupa es que no le guste a tu sheriff? No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos sólo tú alma es lo que está aquí así que tú cuerpo no ha sufrido cambios. Aunque no sabría decirte las consecuencias de esto, por lo general el alma rechaza al demonio o este consume el alma. Es la primera vez que veo que el alma absorbe al demonio... Sin dudas no me equivoqué contigo, una persona realmente interesante-

No entendía de que estaba hablando, pero si habían consecuencias eran lo de menos importancia en este momento ya luego vería como resolverlas. Ahora lo importante es...

-¿Ya me enviarás con Caitlyn?-

-Bien, bien sabía que ibas a decir eso. Como dije te enviaré de regreso-

chasqueo sus dedos y mi cuerpo o mejor dicho alma empezó a desvanecerse.

-Oh y Vi, antes que estrelles tus guanteletes en su cara y lo dejes inconsciente o aún peor, dale mis saludos... A Jhin-

Asentí en aceptación y luego de que una luz me cegara momentáneamente mi vista cambio, un cielo azul... Y gotas saladas caían en mi rostro.

Caitlyn POV

No podía soportarlo, Vi... mi Vi... estaba... no, no podía ser cierto, aun no podía asimilarlo pero aunque no quisiera, sus latidos habían cesado así como su respiración.

Seguía abrazada a su cuerpo mientras sollozaba. Entonces, cuando estuve a punto de perder toda esperanza lo escuche, fue leve pero eso sin duda había sido un pequeño latido.

Intente calmar mis sollozos tanto como me fuera posible para evitar ruidos extras, me recosté sobre su pecho, agudice mi audición lo más posible e intente ignorar el resto del ruido proveniente del exterior.

De nuevo "¡Ahí esta!" Pensé, otro latido y luego otro... cada vez se hacían más constantes y fuertes.

Levante mi vista y no pude evitar que mis lágrimas desbordaran nuevamente cuando vi como su pecho empezaba un lento vaivén subiendo y bajando, demostrando como sus pulmones volvían a funcionar.

No lo puedo contener más me quite mi sombrero de copa y llore, llore como una niña pequeña. Aunque intentaba reprimirme diciéndome a mí misma que mantuviera la compostura simplemente no podía hacerlo, la enorme tristeza que me embargaba se había convertido en alegría y todos los sentimientos que había mantenido a raya hasta este punto explotaron.

-H-Hey...- Escuche su voz, así que inmediatamente retire las manos de mi rostro y mire en su dirección y me encontré con ese par de Zafiros azules que tanto me derretían. El par de ojos que tanto me gustaban de mi amada me estaban mirando fijamente por un momento solo pude mantener mi mirada en ellos hasta que ella tomo un poco de aire y hablo nuevamente.

-No llores Cupcake, nunca soporte verte llorar- dijo dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa.

Inmediatamente Salí de mi trace y me abalance sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente, tenía miedo que si la soltaba se fuera a ir nuevamente.

-¡Vi! Vi, pensé que...- No me dejo terminar mi frase, de un tierno beso sello mis labios y acaricio suavemente mi cabello.

-Tranquila Cait, aquí estoy. No importa lo que pase me quedare a tu lado... Lo juro.-

Esta vez fui yo quien busco sus labios devolviendo su pequeño beso con uno más profundo y pasional. Necesitaba esto, y aunque no habían pasado más de un par de horas desde que me deleite de esta manera en mi oficina, sentí como si hubieran pasado siglos deseando por ello.

-Pensé que te había perdido- dije finalmente mirándola fijamente mientras ella seguía acariciando mi cabello.

-Nah- respondió simplemente -No te desharás de mi tan fácil muñeca- terminó guiñándome un ojo. Repentinamente su rostro que era una mezcla de mirada enamorada y juguetona cambio a uno serio.

-Además... aún hay un asunto que atender- Con su brazo me aparto de encima con cuidado y se puso de pie.

-No pensaras en seguir con la misión ¿Verdad? Vi, ya está bien debes ir al hospital a que revisen tu herida y...-

-¿Herida? ¿Qué herida?-

-¿Qué herida dices? Obviamente, el ENORME agujero que tienes en...- Me detuve cuando observe con más cuidado y abrí enormemente los ojos cuando me di cuenta de un muy obvio detalle.

Si, aun había un enorme agujero en su armadura, y tanto su armadura como sus ropas aún estaban pintadas con un vivo color carmesí debido a su sangre. Pero debajo de esto... se podía ver una piel completamente sana, y por el agujero de su armadura donde estaba esa horrible herida solo se podían ver sus bien marcados abdominales.

Vi se me quedo mirando unos segundos antes de soltar una risita y tomo sus guanteletes de donde los había soltado. Colocándose cada uno en cada brazo y cuando no más tuvo los aparatos hextech montados nuevamente apretó sus puños fuertemente y los choco entre sí.

-¿Nos vamos Cupcake?-

-Vi, por favor... quédate y descansa, ya la ambulancia está en camino te prometo que yo iré y...-

-¡Ni lo pienses Caitlyn! No dejare que vayas sola, además tengo un par de asuntos pendientes y un par de favores que pagar- Ensancho su sonrisa y frunció sus cejas dándole un toque macabro a su sonrisa.

Por un momento sus pupilas se estrecharon y el color de sus iris color celeste cambio a un dorado brillante. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus dientes rechinaban de la fuerza con la que los apretaba, por un momento... me asuste.

-... ¿Vi?-

Fue como si mis palabras la devolvieran a la realidad. Pestañeo un par de veces y su sonrisa macabra volvió a ser la alegre y picara de siempre.

-Lo siento Cupcake, ¿nos vamos?-

Me fije nuevamente en sus ojos y nuevamente estaba ese color azul cielo característico en mi chica.

-Sí, de acuerdo- Asentí finalmente y me puse mi sombrero de copa sobre mi cabeza, tome mi rifle y avance detrás de mí oficial.

Quizás... fue solo mi imaginación.

 ** _#ImHakku_**


End file.
